Computer storage systems may be provided for handling large volumes of computer-readable data on removable storage media, such as magnetic tape cartridges and optical storage media, to name only a few examples (generally referred to herein as “storage cartridges”). Such storage systems may be provided as automated storage systems including one or more storage locations for a plurality of storage cartridges and a robotic picker assembly (or “picker”) to handle the storage cartridges. One or more tape drives may be included for read/write operations on the storage cartridge. The picker and tape drives are generally be referred to as “storage devices.”
Issuing management commands to manage these storage devices can be challenging when the commands are sent over the same path that is used for data commands. For example, a backup procedure may be interrupted and/or errors may be introduced if a tape drive receives management commands during the backup procedure.
Some storage systems include a management path via an Ethernet port so that management commands can be sent to a storage device without disrupting data traffic. However, the IP address of the storage devices must be discovered by an external management application before management commands can be issued to the device via the Ethernet port. To determine the IP addresses of storage devices in the storage system, the management application broadcasts a message to all the IP addresses in a given range. Any storage devices in that range subsequently send a reply containing the specific IP address of the storage device to the management application.
Broadcasting adds complexity and guesswork to the task of discovering storage devices in a library. For example, one or more storage devices may not receive the broadcast message from the management application (e.g., if the storage device has an IP address outside of the broadcast range). Any storage devices not replying to the broadcast are treated as if they do not exist.